


Makoto or Keep Living?

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: Kisumi's always been one to get drawn into complicated situations. Which explains his relationships both with the mafia and with Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmberGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGalaxy/gifts).



> Written for AmberGalaxy, with the prompts of KisuMako and 'things you said when you thought i was asleep'. I did a bunch of mini-fic requests on tumblr recently and I liked this one enough to post it. On a similar note, I try to post fic prompt requests quite frequently and I could always do with more Free! requests if any of you ever want to drop by.

It would be nice if Kisumi could have a single interaction with Makoto that didn’t result in him feeling that vague sense of regret, but that just wasn’t the world that Kisumi lived in and Makoto made sure of it. In his own unique way, Makoto tied a knot around the guilt and tugged it until Kisumi’s entire being felt like it had been flung across the room.

“That’s what you said. That you’d leave if it was for me.”

Makoto stated this as if leaving was as easy as just walking out the door. As if the entire mafia would line up to wave Kisumi goodbye, give him a pat on the back and wish him the best for the future. When in truth, the most likely outcome of Kisumi leaving would be that he’d only leave as far as the docks, where he’d end up tied down at the bottom of the ocean until the barbed wire gave out and bits of him floated back up to the surface to disturb local fishermen. All right, so he knew that the mafia never be so sloppy as to leave evidence lying around like that, but the sentiment was there.

“Yes, but when I said that I thought you were asleep,” Kisumi replied, through gritted teeth.

“And that means you weren’t telling the truth?” Makoto checked.

Why did he do this? Why was he always like this? And more to the point, why did Kisumi keep letting this kind of thing happen? Of all the people he could have fallen in love with, Makoto Tachibana was perhaps his worst possible option as much as he was his best. Because Makoto could be more brutal than anyone Kisumi had ever met and all he needed to do so was a few words.

“It means that… no matter how much I want to do it, I just can’t. You know I can’t. So stop putting me through this,” Kisumi clarified.

There was a long pause. Then Makoto got up off the bed, grabbed his pants up off the floor and started to dress himself. Kisumi braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Then we shouldn’t do this any more,” Makoto said, once he was fully clothed again. This had been what Kisumi was expected. But what he didn’t expect was what came next, “...Only I need you. Maybe even more than you need me. Why does it have to be this way?”

_Because I’m an idiot who got involved in something I never should have gone near and I’m not sure if I’m talking about the mafia or you when I say that?_ …Was what Kisumi wanted to say. But in actuality, no words left his mouth. Instead he just stood up and hugged Makoto from behind.

The two of them stayed there in silent regret for a while longer. It was just another Thursday.


End file.
